Of Fur, Tails, and Scales
by Denkinasu
Summary: Updated;On a routine trip to Windhelm the Dragonborn Khajiit Krii finds herself in a moral twist that'll lead to many new adventures. Scouts-Many-Marshes & Dragonborn, plus other beast race followers Kharjo, J'zargo, Derkeethus to name a few! Rating may change from T to M. R&R.
1. Windhelm's Formalities

19th of Frostfall, 4E 202

A loud splash sounded from the White River as the young adult Argonian dove in. Ice floes shimmered far above him as he swam deep into the cold waters running through Windhelm. In his sights a salmon jerked away from his grasps. The Argonian narrowed his beady eyes in aggravation, and with a quick swipe of his tail, he lunged deeper into the inky liquid. The midday sunlight barely lit the glittering scales, and Scouts-Many-Marshes quickly threw his arm out to snatch the fish. He swam up to the surface triumphantly, to see Shahvee and Stands-In-Shallows watching him bemused from the docks. He shook his ram curled horns and navy plume of feathers, the water quickly starting to numb his scales. Hoisting himself onto the nearest Nord ship, he tossed the fish onto a pile that had grown to five salmon. Panting lightly, he turned to see Neetrenaza eying him scornfully; a common trait among his bitter comments.

"Scouts-Many-Marshes, you expect to feed all of us on those meager salmon?" Neetrenaza growled.

"At least I attempt to get some good done! All you do is complain about the Nords!" he spat out angrily, "Besides complaining, why don't you talk to Torbjorn?" Neetrenaza curled his lip in disgust at the rhetorical solution; if Argonians were allowed in the city, he would have.

"Whatever...I'll tell Shahvee and Stands-In-Shallows that we have something to eat tonight." Neetrenaza twirled around and left the soaking Argonian alone by the salmon. Scouts-Many-Marshes shook his head and looked out over the rushing currents of the White River. On the far bank he could see Hollyfrost Farm and as the land sloped up, the Windhelm Stables. Running a scaly dark green hand over his plume of feathers, he could faintly see a large dark horse galloping up towards the small establishment. A small rider bobbed in the saddle, but the lizard couldn't see much detail from his spot on the wooden vessel. _Probably just another noble, _he thought coldly before returning to his work.

Krii wiped the frost from her whiskers as she rode Night-Mare up to the stables, the long ride from Whiterun finally over. Plumes of hot breath rose from the draft horse's nose as she clambered out of the saddle shakily, and walked around to it's back legs. A long glistening scar graced the horse's flank, evidence of the sabre cat that had ambushed them halfway through the journey. Grabbing the horse's bridle and summoning a Grand Healing spell, she watched the wound scab over quickly, earning her an appreciate snort. Krii approached the stables with the mare, sauntering up to the Altmer stable-hand, known as Ulundil. Though she disliked high elves, and he would be sarcastic with her, he was nicer than most Altmer, and held pleasant company.

"Ulundil," she nodded her head in greeting, "Would you take care of her please? It has been a long journey for both of us."

"Ah, yes I would my Khajiit friend. Have you traveled all night again?" Ulundil led the horse into a spare stall and closed the door to face her.

She nodded tiredly, "Yes, we left Whiterun about nine. We would've been here by twelve, but we ran into a sabre cat. Is Candlehearth Hall open this late?"

The elf nodded, working in the torch light to give the large horse food and drink, "Yes, I believe Elda is still awake, if not than Susana will be. Those sabre cats ambush most people on the way from here to Whiterun, if you didn't travel at night you'd probably avoid them. If you weren't as handy with that sword, you'd be in a bad way." a faint humor was in his voice and she rummaged through her satchel for Septims.

"I like the darkness, and besides, for each time my horse gets hurt you earn a hundred Septims." she smiled faintly, "Thank you Ulundil, I'll be leaving in a few days. Take this for now."

Krii turned away and then walked towards the huge stone arches of Windhelm's entrance. The guards watched her eerily, and as Krii neared the doors into the city, one drew his sword, "By order of Jarl Ulfric, stop right there Khajiit! Merchants aren't allowed in the city."

Krii pulled her shrouded hood back, "I don't think Ulfric would say such a thing about the Dragonborn. I believe this had been established? If not, I'd be more than happy to show you a shout. Maybe my favorite one, _krii lun aus_?*" she hissed darkly. Krii's Dark Brotherhood armor was reveling in her deadly aura; and her daedric sword was still glistening from the sabre cat's blood.

The guard's companion scoffed at him, and looked at the cat, "Sorry Dragonborn, he's a new recruit. He's just following orders." she explained embarrassed before nudging his side.

The Stormcloak guard lowered his sword and stared at the Khajiit incredulously, "The Dragonborn?My apologies, please pass right on through."

Krii strutted past them icily, her pale blue eyes fixed on the sleepy city. A few beggars warmed themselves by the braziers in front of the famous Inn and snow drifts swirled around her. They stung her deep facial scars as she scanned her surroundings rigidly. Making her way to Candlehearth Hall, the soot furred Khajiit quietly stepped inside. The smell of cold mead, lit wax candles, and fresh food hit her nose and she breathed in appreciatively. Susana the Wicked brushed a pile of dirt near the stairway, and a few residents were perched in the stools. Krii walked up to the counter and ordered some mead, sipping on the warming liquid, tail flicking contentedly.

Two men sitting next to her were chatting idly and she honed her ears on the conversation, "If they weren't so handy I'd have them on the next boat to Black Marsh, but I'm stuck with either them or the those Dark Elves." His friend nodded knowingly and Krii focused her attention at the remaining amber liquid in her tankard.

The two glanced at her quickly and continued hushed. Krii listened lazily, her senses becoming drowned and foggy. She briefly heard about the docks, and after ordering another mead, the two men left. She downed the second mug before the alcohol's sting could make her gag, and then paid Elda Early-Dawn a fistful of gold coins. In her room she quickly closed the door and plopped down on the straw sack. Soft sounds from a lute upstairs drifted through the floorboard cracks to her ears, and she listened happily, _Luaffyn, yes that's her name, right? _She wondered meekly. The Khajiit feel asleep as _The Dragonborn Comes _played, and chuckled lightly in her half-consciousness.

~~~~This was re-uploaded because they were some minor chinks that needed buffing out. Like Torsten being changed to Torbjorn (but hey, Skyrim had A LOT of names), plus I smoothed out some areas. Please R&R.

*krii lun aus is the shout Marked for Death, and the origin of the Dovahkiin's name which will later be explained. It means, _kill leech suffer_ in English.

-19th of Frostfall, 4E 202 is equivalent to November 19th, (roughly)


	2. ScoutsManyMarshes

20th of Frostfall, 4E 202

Krii excelled in the art of vengeance. She had been known to take out a whole towns' guards just for a day's imprisonment. Nasty comments said, being stiffed on a deal, or anything infraction against her warranted a varied payback. In Whiterun, she had slain three guards and resurrected them; showing the whole town her newest thralls before burning them under the Gildergreen. This had been for paying a her bounty, twenty-nine Septims. To say that she had anger issues was a huge understatement, but her cruel nature had undertones of caring. She had had many loyal followers, dressed in the finest armor she could make (she was a master in smiting), and when they passed she would bring them back and leave them as ash piles outside. No body to be mangled in some hell-hole of a dungeon; just a billowy powder to blow away on the next breeze. This was going through her head as she stretched out in the rented bed. Her black dread locks were splayed around her and she yawned quietly. Her head was foggy as she got up, donning her Dark Brotherhood light armor and the shrouded hood. Her daedric weapon, the dagger today, was at her hips. Picking up her stuff she exited the small room and left the bar. She had been to Windhelm many times, but she was going to explore the other districts she had only run through for small jobs. She headed for the Gray Quarter, keeping to the stone walls and side-stepping piles of snow. Personally she hated most elves, save for a few exceptions. Although she was a friend to many an Orisimers, she couldn't stand the snobbishness that was seemingly common among Altmer, Dunmer, and Bosmer.

She passed through Windhelm's quiet cold stone alley ways like a phantom, eying citizens that had multiple rings or necklaces on. When she came across a lone denizen she would take the opportunity to engage an illusion spell and pluck out a spare garnet or jewel, then slink away into the darkness. She did this as she wandered down onto the lower levels of the city, gaining a few precious gems to sell to Tonilia on her next visit to Riften.

She had made her way to a huge wooden door in the lower sections of the city, barrels of foodstuff piled against the wall. A guard eyed her before she motioned for him to open the large doors and she slipped out onto the top of a large stairway. Fishes were drying on racks, and more barrels sat in the corner . The scent of water hit Krii's nose, and she wandered down the stair to the docks. A few guards stood watching the residents stoically and looking over the docks, Krii saw multiple Argonians lifting crates from a Nord ship and onto the wooden walkways. A glimmer caught her eye as she saw one pocket a necklace without the guard catching sight, and she smiled inwardly.

Scouts-Many-Marshes and Stands-in-Shallows finished unloading the ship, the captain regarding them with disgust as he handed them a lowly amount of Septims before padding away past a stranger watching them. He regarded her with equal dislike before muttering something vile under his breath and her cowl twitched in response.

"Damn Nords," Scouts-Many-Marshes grunted before turning to inspect the newcomer. An instant dislike rose from his throat as he caught a better look at her. The long tail hovering snake-like above the cold stone was covered in reticulated soot fur, and the pale ice eyes watched them emotionless.

Stands-in-Shallows nudged him slightly, "Show some respect, at least it isn't another Shatter-Shield coming to badger us again." the old Argonian rasped.

"Yes, but it's a Khajiit. Probably down here to swipe what we have left of value." his voice was ripe with dislike.

The old lizard huffed, "You must remember that we are far from Argonia*, prejudice is distributed to others here. There are more deserving people, don't you think?" a small smile was on his face, eyes sparkling with humor.

Krii had watched the captain saunter away up the long stone stairway before looking back at the dock workers. Two of them were talking softly and one had his lips pulled back in distaste*. She approached them hesitantly, her cowl pulled back. As she approached, the older of the two quickly dismissed himself and went to talk to woman tanning leather.

The dark green Argonian looked at her with a scowl, feigning politeness as he spoke, "May I help you?"

"Perhaps. That man that left, that captain, what was his name?" Krii asked innocently.

The Argonian blinked once at the oddity of the question before answering, "That is Captain Torbjorn Shatter-Shield ma'am. He's in charge of the dock workers down here. May I ask why?"his voice was guarded.

Krii kept her large pale eyes boring into Scouts-Many-Marshes's scales, making him uncomfortable. She blinked once, whiskers twitching, "Oh, never mind. Do you all...need any help with anything?"

The Argonian shifted, standing up. They were about the same height, minus the stranger's ears that added an inch to her overall appearance. His dark eyes glanced her over, though flicked away from the piercing orbs. Her nose and black blaze were graced by three deep scars that had barely missed her eyes. But on right brow two gashes were apparent. A splotch of sanguine coloration was on her pale charcoal cheeks and under her chin, making it look like the scars had bleed. On the left side a splash of red was under her eye. Many glittering gold earnings dangled from her ears, and the deep brown leather wrappings in her dark dread locks were well-maintained. There was a strong presence though, underneath the skin-hugging red and black armor; the muscles there, lithe and graceful, had power. Power that was masked by elegance. Internally he shook his head viciously, clearing the thought. His beady eyes glanced quickly to the dagger hanging at her side, and in the opposite hand a conjuration spell was dormant for the meanwhile.

They didn't speak for awhile, basking in the awkward silence before he finally managed to answer, "...You look like a Shadowscale from olden times." he mumbled before continuing quickly,

"No, we don't need any help. Say...Khajiit, how did you get into the city?"

Krii leaned slightly, caught off guard by the sudden question. While he had studied her, she glanced him over too. The pretty plume of navy feathers and the curling white horns were still damp from unloading the ship, but the Argonian was devoid of war-paint or markings. _He has led a quiet life_, she thought peacefully. Although their kind had a natural racial dislike of each other, Krii had grown up in a small village called Chasemoor on the edge of the desert and the jungle. Not much contact was made with the outside world, part of her reason for leaving and wanting to explore. She hadn't realized it would lead to her destiny. From the mild dislike the lizard held, Krii had decided he grew up either secluded like her and her village, or had lived in Skyrim his entire life. She decided on the latter.

"I am the Dragonborn," she said somewhat lazily, "The Shadowscales?" a knowing smirk crossed her face and the Argonian looked slightly frayed that she had heard the comment. Then the fact she was the Dragonborn made him even more surprised. The fabled warrior had fallen out of context, and was mainly a hopeful wish. Alduin was still spotted from watch towers and the famous Nord hero had done little but slain a few dragons that had crossed her path. It was news because many Jarls had pined for her attention, begging the wanderer to slay the legendary dragon. But she was hard to find, and did what she pleased. Like a true feline. Scouts-Many-Marshes changed his attitude quickly.

"I won't go into detail though. Your _boss_, Captain Torbjorn Shatter-Shield, yes? Is he always that nasty?" Krii inquired suddenly.

"Yes, he barely pays us Dragonborn. But, that's okay, sometimes cargo goes missing." he explained smiling.

"So I've seen. Please, call me Krii." she jutted her hand out and cringed as they shook. It was an awkward sensation to her. "Perhaps I can be of assistance? If you have the time...?" a grin was building on her lion-like face.

"Scouts-Many-Marshes, and yes, we'd be honored to have the Dragonborn's assistance."

~~~~To clarify a few things, asterisks have been added. Here is there order and explanation:

*Argonia-Black Marshes's actual name. This is where the race's name comes from and their name for it.

*...lips pulled back in distaste*-Argonians can't move a majority of their facial muscles, save for the jaw, lips, and eyes.

Remember R&R, critique and tell me where I could improve. Comments are appreciated, big time.


	3. Bar Frenzy

20th of Frostfall, 4E 202

"You can come into the city with me, the guards will not badger you," Krii said, eyes drifting over the torrents of the White River. Scouts-Many-Marshes sat on the dock with his legs dangling over the edge, soft leather boots at his side.

"You are kind to offer Khajiit, but Torbjorn will only treat us worse if he knew we resented him. But you hold prestige, he will listen to you." he sighed forlornly before continuing, "I wish the Argonians, Dunmer, and Nords could live in peace, but we have to stick together."

Many questions were swimming around in his head for the Dragonborn, but she held a colder presence than the water running under his feet. Although, there was a small warmth, and an interest she had that kept Scouts talking. _Perhaps it's just nerves..._he thought suddenly. He looked into the dark waters, and fiddled his thumbs nervously. An inkling of thought came to him, _I wonder if Stands-In-Shallows left me just to to make me talk to her._

Krii was still staring over the river and let her eyes drift lazily to the stables, where she saw Ulundil talking to a patron. She shifted her weight, making her armor rustled softly and causing the lizard to jump.

"If you are positive. Don't be so disheartened though, I'll talk to him and perhaps things will be better around here. Have you always lived in Windhelm?" she asked suddenly, the question nagging her.

He shook his head, "No, but I came here as a hatchling. The older Argonians came over many years back. What about yourself Dragon-"

"Krii." she interrupted him stiffly.

"My apologies...What about yourself _Krii_?" he finished abashed.

Krii snorted a laugh, "My story is long and varied. But no, I came from a tiny village in Elsweyr. I've been in Skyrim for a few years now, and most people know how that ended up. Perhaps one day I'll tell you it, I never do get to share it with others. The caravans are some of the few I can talk to, but only on the rare occasions I see them."

"I'd like to hear it, and know why you don't have an accent like the others do." Scouts-Many-Marshes smiled thinly before getting up. "As for the matter at hand, Torbjorn usually spends his time either in the market place or Candlehearth Hall, so we've heard."

Krii returned the small smile and then hastily said goodbye, heading towards the stairway.

The Khajiit headed back to the famous inn, Elda Early-Dawn greeting her warmly.

"Hello again dear, have you decided to stay another night?" she inquired while wiping down the bar. Several patrons glanced up at Krii and drank from their tankards slowly, and she searched their faces for the Shatter-Shield patriarch.

"Ah, I believe I will Elda. Perhaps for a few nights, unfinished business and such." she raised her gloved hand and waved the air. "But for now, do you have any Black-briar mead in stock?"

The older Nord woman smiled, and set some out next to a silvery tankard. Krii took her seat by the other patrons while pouring some, "Elda, would you perhaps have Nils cook me some venison? I'm near famished."

"Sure thing, it'll be ready in a bit though. You may wait in your room or upstairs, I'll tell you when it's ready."

Krii took her drink upstairs, looking over the patrons again; a few off-duty Stormcloaks were talking in a drunken slur, the bard was singing and playing her lute happily, and a man was scribbling in an open book. She finally saw Torbjorn in the corner, talking to Torsten Cruel-Sea at a small table. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she eyed the table, a steel dagger was sitting there, bits of the eidar cheese still stuck to the a seat at an empty table across the room, she began sipping on the bottle. Her empty hand was twitching as she recalled a special illusion spell. A red aura began twirling in her palm, and she could feel anger from it. Judging her aim from underneath the table, she glanced around swiftly and slyly. Frenzy left her hand and struck the man, the scarlet energy absorbing silently. Krii listened, eyes wide and cat-like in anticipation.

"...Torbjorn, are you okay? You look a little pale all of a sudden." Torsten noted. Torbjorn shook violently, and then his hand shot to the dagger. He began screaming in a gurgled tongue, eyes bulging, and stabbed his companion. Tornsten screamed in surprise and pain before shoving his friend to the ground. The guards stumbled over to the scene, attempting to restrain the crazed man. A fuss was breaking out, and a few of the other people sitting in the bar scrambled downstairs to bail out of the building scene.

"By order of the Jar-" the guard hiccuped while deftly restraining the man, getting punched in the process "you're going to rot in the dungeon for that!" she snarled. The trio of Stormcloaks held Torbjorn down, as the man growled, spat, and writhed on the floor. Krii had a huge grin on her face as she watched them tote him downstairs and from the window she saw them drag him across the city. She downed the rest of her mead, and let the spell go dormant before spotting the bar's owner.

Elda was watching and she shakily climb the stairs to call to Krii, "Er...ma'am! Your venison is ready."

Krii waited for the night, before slinking out of bed and donning her armor again. She headed for the Palace of Kings, the dagger hanging at her side menacingly. As she neared the guards, she briefly explained she had come to pay a bail for her friend. The guard took her inside and led her past the long vacant dining hall, Ulfric's throne was empty, and the blue banners were hanging ominously. She eyed them in awe, and thought about the civil war that was on-going.

She disliked the Empire, and had always favored them fighting to the death with the Thalmor over becoming cowards and bowing to the White-Gold Concord. But she had grown up in a country where the Aldmeri Dominion reigned over; and since elves found themselves superior to men, and men found themselves to the 'beast race', her kind were treated poorly. Elsweyr was a protectorate, and the elves had helped the country detached from the Titus Mede's Empire after the events of the Oblivion Crisis in 4E 98. But Krii realized they had probably used trickery. When the Aldmeri Dominion had first appeared the two moons had eclipsed; this became known as the Void Nights. Without the moons to influence their lives the Khajiits were thrown into disarray, and, according to Krii's history, the Altmer used Dawn Magicks to bring the moons back. Or they had claimed to; more or less they had shown up at the right time and declared it was there doing. None the less, Elsweyr split into two kingdoms: Pelletine and Anequina.

This had led to Krii's scorn for the elves, and a deep inkling of desire to fall in line with Stormcloak soldiers in Skyrim's wilderness. But, she forgot about that as the guard led her down into the corridors of the Palace of Kings. A good number of guards were sleeping and as they came to the cells, Torbjorn was curled on a scant pile of hay. The guard nodded at her then took a post near the exit, watching her.

"Wake up." she grunted roughly while kicking the cold stone floor. Torbjorn shifted slightly before sitting up and staring at her with bruises over his face.

"What do you want cat?" he snarled back as mean. Krii stood in the torch light, her features shadowy and covered under the cowl as she smiled, eyes beaming with malice. Torbjorn looked rather weak and frail in the tiny cell, the shadows of the iron bars falling over his form as he waited.

"A few things, Captain Shatter-Shield."

**Chapter 3 everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry if the bits of history were boring, but they explain a few things about Krii and Elsweyr. If you want to read up on that, look up Aldmeri Dominion (Forth Era) in Google and look at a few of the wikias. I used the wiki/ so there may be differences on other websites. R&R.**


	4. Idle Threats

21th of Frostfall, 4E 202

_1:00am_

Krii was crouched outside of the bars, eye level to the old man. A few stray pieces of hay hung from his gray beard, and the normal fine clothes he wore were replaced with the rough rags of prisoners. For a brief moment, Krii felt bad for him. But then she remembered how gruffly he had treated her and the Argonians, and any sympathy quickly faded. One of her hands were twitching with a dormant spell, this time calm.

"Well then, spit it out!" he barked at her, slowly becoming irate.

"Not so fast...You belittle the Argonians, I think I'll do the same to you. Now, you can make this easier on yourself or not. Your choice." she said in a hushed hard voice.

He remained silent, a scowl on his face as stared at her. He could see a faint smile dripping with venom and bad intent building underneath the cold pale blue eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well then, you're going to start by paying them double. Should I find out that you don't, there will be hell to pay. Maybe not to you, but believe me, it's not hard to have some little 'incident' arranged to someone you love, perhaps?" her grin grew as a look of horror washed over his face, and she strained to listen as he muttered something in shock. Krii thought he said _Friga_, but she wasn't sure. But a faded memory recalled that the girl had died, _no_ been killed by the Butcher, and then it dawned on her that this was the girl's father.

"You stay away from my family!" he roared suddenly, making the guard by the doorway jump.

Krii's ears slicked against her head and she barred her teeth, "_Quiet!_ I said nothing will happen if you comply. But I'll make damn sure you're the only one left alive with the Shatter-Shield name if you keep your ways up. Agree to pay double and I'll even go as far as bailing you out tonight, and this never happened."

"Listen here, I have a wife that depends on the drink and a daughter that's wallowing in her sorrows for the death of her twin sister*. If you leave them alone, I promise I'll pay the Argonians double." Torbjorn's voice was strained with angst and resignation.

"Good. Now, you wait here," Krii stood up and turned to the guard, "His bail, how much is it?" she asked.

"About 90 Septims for assualt, and 20 for destruction of property. All in all, 110 gold should cover it." he answered thoughtfully.

Krii fished the gold coins out and tossed them to the Stormcloak, "See to it that his record is completely cleared." The guard nodded and Krii left the dungeon.

She returned to her temporary room, the inn silent except for Nils who was cleaning the kitchen. Krii was tired, but she had enough energy to rummage through her things. Her clothing was mainly light armor or common clothes, save for her enchanted jewelry to sell. She glanced over her amulets, and she had a majority of the gods's symbols gathered. Her favorite one, the Amulet of Akatosh, hung around her neck. But she carefully removed it and sorted them until she spotted the amulet she needed.

"Perfect." she said contently.

21st of Frostfall, 4E 202

10:00am

Krii had meet the Argonian on the small stone-overlook near the stairway up into Windhelm, calling his name out eagerly and yelling the news to him.

"You got him to agree to double pay? How?" Scouts-Many-Marshes gawked, beady eyes shimmering with happiness as he stood to meet her.

Krii nodded, a tiny smile on her face, "Don't worry about it. I try to help people for the most part, when I can," _Though my methods are unorthodox, _she added mentally. She came to a stop, panting lightly from the jog down the stairs.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, no, how all of us can thank you." he said still elated as Stands-In-Shallows came over to the two.

"Khajiit, am I hearing right that you got Torbjorn to pay more?" The old lizard asked hesitantly. Krii nodded and grinned, receiving mirror images from both of them.

"This is wonderful! We must tell Shahvee and Neetrenaza too. Khajiit, tonight we will celebrate this, you should join." Stands-In-Shallows rasped. Krii nodded shyly and the old man slapped her on the back and the three went to find Shahvee and Neetrenaza.

"Khajiit, perhaps you could do one more favor, if not for tonight's party, but for an old Argonian." Stands-In-Shallows said quietly.

Krii looked slightly fazed but titled her head, "Sure, what do you need?"

"There's a bottle of special skooma in the New Gnisis Cornerclub, it's double-distilled. I was going to attempt stealing it for myself, but we could share it at the celebration." a look of surprise crossed his face when Krii agreed quickly.

"No problem, I will return later tonight, about six, with it." Stands-In-Shallows dipped his head and then a sparkle in his eye appeared as he looked over the Dragonborn, "I see the amulet you wear. What are your intentions girl?"

Krii's ears shot up in embarrassment, hand covering the Amulet of Mara quickly, "Oh, no, I practice restoration. It's handy to have." she lied.

His blinked serpent-like eyes slowly, detecting the obvious lie. Krii stood rigidly in anticipation of what would be said, but to her surprise, the light brown Argonian just smiled, "It is okay, perhaps it would be better for him to leave Windhelm. The young are all too happy to break their backs for the Nords, he would probably find a better life with someone traveling than being stuck here."

Under the crimson warpaint, the young Khajiit was blushing and then looked over to the three Argonians talking together, "If he returns the feelings," she said lightly, "If."

~~~**Sorry for the short length of this chapter, but I'm happy if most people like it so far. I'm sorry if this one was a bit dull. But Krii's donning the Amulet of Mara and there's going to be a party with skooma, you do the math. =) **

**As far as the asterisks go:**

***death of her twin sister-In the beginning Dark Brotherhood quest you have the option of kill Torbjorn's only living daughter, this in turn causes his wife to cause suicide. I didn't kill her (or at least I don't think so -.-) I briefly wrote an alternative to this part, but dropped it because I figured Krii would have nothing to threaten him with. R&R.**


	5. Skooma and Promises to Keep

21st of Frostfall, 4E 202

Krii felt like the Atlmer among Nords as she delicately sipped some Honningbrew Mead she had brought to the celebration. The only Argonian that had made a comment about her race was Neetrenaza, and Scouts-Many-Marshes had quietly informed her that he was an overall cynic regardless. The small group sat in the Argonian Assemblage, around a few tables they had pulled together to make a larger eating area.

The mead and skooma the Khajiit brought were in the center of the tables and the tankards were clean and polished, sitting next to the skooma bottle like companions. Shahvee was sitting by Stands-In-Shallows, the two oldest members of the tiny group at the head of the table. Krii was settled between Neetrenaza and Scouts-Many-Marshes. The fire was rolling and set a nice glow in the tiny room, sending shadows across the beds. Krii found herself in awe that the four of them lived in such small quarters, with no privacy for each other, and then the feeling rolled into disgust. It made her angry they were forced into such cramped housing. The fire kept the bitter cold from outside at bay, and warmed the room nicely.

"I'd like to make a toast to our new friend here," Shahvee began with her rough voice, arm holding up an empty tankard. "For ensuring that our tiny family will have a better financial future. Scouts-Many-Marshes had also informed me that we're in the presence of the Dragonborn, so take joy in her presence."

There were grins from around the table as everyone lifted a tankard, the empty metal cups clanking together in a clangor. As they set the cups down, Shahvee stood and strode over to the fire, coming back with cooked salmon that was caught earlier that day on a platter. Each member hastily grabbed a hot fish and dropped it quickly on their plates, and then the skooma was passed around and everyone poured some into the empty tankard, drinking the mead from the bottle instead.

Krii took a slug from the tankard, the bitter liquid resounding on her tongue as she swallowed. Her gloves were slung over her seat as she used her nimble ebony claws to pry open the fish for a fillet, dropping it whenever the temperature got to be too much. As she chewed, she took gulps from either the mead or the drinking vessel, and then a quiet feeling of euphoria crept upon her. Her stomach was warm, and thoughts became robust and speedy. Her vision became a little fuzzy and a dopey grin was spreading on her face. But from her interpretation of everyone else, they had the same smile.* Someone laughed heartily, and it became infectious. Snickering erupted from around the table, and chatter filled the tiny room. Krii couldn't decipher it, but the tones of voice almost sounded as pleasant as a lute or flute.

But, the next thing she knew, Scouts-Many-Marshes was jabbing her in the side with his elbow playfully. She burst out in giggles, a dread lock falling into her face. Her ears went up, making her earrings chime together sweetly. Her shrouded cowl had been pushed to be around her neck and the Amulet of Mara was glittering in the fire light.

"Is that Lady Mara's amulet you wear?" he whispered in Krii's ear.

She could smell the mead and traces of skooma on his breath, and she blushed quickly before answering softly, "Interested in me, are you?"

He laughed gently, the chatter from around the table obscuring the intimate conversation, "You have a kind heart Krii. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away...If you'd have me."

Krii smiled lightly, "Together until the end then." she felt for her tankard and took another gulp, and then grinned at Stands-In-Shallows who had been watching the hushed exchange of words with an approving shine in his eyes. She turned to Scouts-Many-Marshes again, "You would join me with all of the dangers I face? Through thick and thin, and dungeons filled with peril?" she asked suddenly, the sudden fear of rejection arising in her voice.

The Argonian blinked his round eyes thoughtfully, "Your concern is not needed, I'd watch over you if you'd do the same."

"I would with certainty." she answered firmly. Her conversation finished abruptly as she saw Shahvee and Neetrenaza throwing glances at them, and then Krii realized the chatter had died down and it was quiet in the Assemblage.

"Did I hear right?" Shahvee asked in astonishment, "Our Scouts-Many-Marshes is getting himself a partner? What joy! I didn't expect such a thing to happen tonight."

Krii grimaced slightly embarrassed, and Scouts-Many-Marshes grinned, but the two said nothing and Shahvee nodded her head in thought.

"Very well, I will not bother you two with prying. Long life to you both." with that she held up a bottle of the quality mead and other followed suite to clank the almost empty bottles together. The rest of the night was filled with giddy conversation and laughter, and with the skooma the time went by quickly. Each plate had clean picked fish bones on them, and the bottles were empty. The room was quiet as conversation between the residents took place, the beverages' effect wearing off as time rolled by.

A few hours into the night, Scouts-Many-Marshes grabbed Krii's hand and pulled her up from the chair. The other Argonians watched them carefully, but continued their own talks. Outside of the Assemblage, the cold air hit Krii like a stone. Small drifts of snow were coming down, and the two moons were full and at their celestial point high above*. Through the thin scant clouds, Krii could see the aurora lights in their brilliant blue hues dancing above them. The amount of light they gave off lit the lapping tide of the White River, and the snow dusted stone pathway so that it sparkled and glistened.

The two stood in silence for a bit, before Krii turned to him with her pale ice blue eyes lit up, "You're positive you'd come with me? We could marry in Riften when the time comes."

"You've shown me so much kindness Krii, I don't want to live my entire life here and toiling underneath the Nords. It would be an honor to follow you." he answered adamantly.

"You know, there's a chance we could both die." she noted gravely.

"Then I'd die happy."

~~~**Alright, it's short I know. But I figured adding more wouldn't have helped. The next chapter will focus on running one more errand for Shahvee that's fraught with peril, but guess which city it's on the way to? This is a first shot at writing a romance fanfiction, so if the lines seemed stressed it's because of inexperience (also they're all pretty much high on the skooma, keep this in mind while reading). **

**Asterisks explained:**

**they had the same smile.*-Khajiits, since skooma plays such a large role in their society, have a higher tolerance for the drug than other races. It also raises stamina, and *fun-fact* in the Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, it could make your character move very quickly (part of the reason Krii's thoughts became sped up).**

**celestial point high above*-equal to about midnight, when the moon is directly overhead (much like midday)**

**R&R**


	6. Shahvee's Amulet Request

22nd of Frostfall, 4E 202

Noon

Krii rolled around fitfully in a bed, grabbing bits of the deer hide commonly used for blankets. Light was streaming in from somewhere, and noise sounded from around her, dull and incomprehensible. The young Khajiit's head was foggy and she groggily wiped her ice blue eyes clear, before blinking and watching the room go from fuzzy to clear. Moaning tiredly, she pushed herself to sit on the bed, body huddled in a tight ball before stretching out with a loud yawn.

"Well, good morning to you."

Krii froze, sitting rigid on the bed. Internally she was trying to jog her memory after the events of last night. But she only remembered talking on the dock with Scouts-Many-Marshes, and then returning to the Assemblage. But she didn't remember anything else. She turned slowly to see who was talking to her, only to relax and see that it was Shahvee sweeping the floor boards.

Krii nodded in silence before the Argonian woman continued talking, "You've been asleep for a good while. You weren't in any state to return to the inn, so we offered you a bed here."

"What happened after midnight?"

"Hmm? Oh, you two left for a while then Scouts-Many-Marshes returned without you. Said you needed to run some jobs. You came back here after wards, still intoxicated. Then fell asleep on Neetrenaza's bed."

Krii huffed and stretched again, slipping off of the ornery man's bed. She was still in her armor as she looked around for her gloves. Straightening herself out as her senses returned, Shahvee glanced up at her.

"Say Dragonborn, you wouldn't mind running one last errand for us would you? It's a pretty simple job, plus I'd be willing to show you some old tricks."

"What could you show me?" Krii asked, interest perked.

"Ah, just some old stealth moves from when I used to be a thief. Nothing fancy, but you seem like you'd like them. I need an amulet back, some bandits took it and they've holed up in fort called Gallows Rock. It's my Amulet of Zenithar, as well, it's on the way to Riften."

Krii's blood went cold, old memories surging up from when she was a Companion in training. Images of the Silver Hand, Aela standing stiff and emotionless over Skjor's body, the decapitated heads of her fellow moon-born all came to her in a rush. She shuddered but the Argonian woman didn't notice it, and Krii shoved the brigade of feelings down as she nodded.

"Sure, I'll return it." she said a little distant. "Will Scouts-Many-Marshes come with me?"

Shahvee pointed to the door, "Yes, he's outside. I told him about the errand already. We all had a bit of a hard time getting to work today, but worth it. Thank you for taking part of the celebration." she told Krii in her raspy voice, partly from the lethargy skooma brings.

"You're welcome Shahvee, when I find your amulet I'll try to return it soon. Tell Neetrenaza 'thanks' for letting me use his bed." Krii said as she moved towards the door.

"Just take care of yourself, don't get killed over it." Shahvee noted before Krii left.

Outside, a snow flurry hit Krii and she pulled her cowl up to block her face. The White River was rushing by in a torrent and as she looked around, she saw the three Argonians moving slowly. Scouts-Many-Marshes was whittling a blade on a grindstone, and Krii smiled as she walked up to him.

Returning the grin, he stopped his work, "Good afternoon love. Did Shahvee tell you about her amulet?"

"Yes, she said it was in Gallows Rock, it's a bit of a ride from here. Do you own a horse?" Krii added quickly, receiving an incredulous look from him.

"No, I don't have enough to buy one. I have some blades in case we run into trouble, but that's about it." he said, showing the Orcish Dagger to her. Krii inspected it and gave it back, the familiar cold look in her eyes.

"We're going to run into trouble, that's a definite. But, we need to get you some armor and better weapons. I'll see if Ulundil has any spare horses." Scouts-Many-Marshes looked at her blanky and then she motioned for him to follow her. Krii lead him up the stairway and he became nervous as they neared the great wooden doors into the city.

"Relax, most of the blacksmiths know me, plus you forgot who you're with. Most of the time I give my followers ebony armor or glass. Which do you prefer?" she said as they stood inside Windhelm.

"Ebony armor will work and perhaps a new dagger, but you don't have to."

Krii laughed suddenly as they moved through the narrow alley-ways, "I know, but I told you, my life is dangerous." They came into the merchant's district and Krii ignored the shocked stares from the locals as she excused the smith and worked the bellows. She was able to make the armor fairly quickly, occasionally having to purchase more ingots. But, by the end of an hour, she had crafted a full set and a dagger out of the black metal. She also sold some of her enchanted jewelry and made a nice profit. She turned to Scouts-Many-Marshes and held out the armor set, refined and weapon sharped to a point, and he quickly donned it over his normal clothes.

The two made their way through the city again, Krii quickly stopping at the inn to pay her tab and buy some smoked venison to eat later, before they faced the large stone arches outside of the city's gates.

"You ready?" she said grimly as they walked the snow covered bridge.

"Yes, what ever will happen I'm ready to face it." he said as they neared the stables.

"Good."

"That's your best offer?" the Altmer sneered slightly, leaning against a post.

"Yeah, it's fair enough. You forget I'm paying you for the care of Night-Mare too Ulundil." Krii said, ears slightly pushed back.

The high elf's sneer lightened into a smile, evidence that he had been joking, "I kid you Krii. That will be a good enough price for the bay over there. But, I'm surprised you're traveling in this weather, plus you usually come and go at night."

The Khajiit shook her head, "Nothing will bother us on the way to Riften, except maybe a stray wolf, but this weather drives most things back into their den."

The elf's ears perked slightly, "Us? I thought you were buying the second horse so you didn't have to work one so hard."

"No, it's for my friend here." Scouts-Many-Marshes stepped quietly out of Krii's shadow and the elf looked him over with suprise.

"Ah, a dock worker...I've seen him working with the others down by the White River. But, I won't bore you with idle chatter, you have places to go. And I'm sure I'll see you again." Ulundil moved to grab the two horses and Krii scrambled into the horse's saddle. Scouts-Many-Marshes looked at the creature in mixed emotions, before glancing at Krii and following her example, sitting awkwardly in the saddle.

"Well then, onwards my dear!" Krii yelled, making the horse rear and bolt forward down the cobblestone pathway.

Ulundil watched the pair ride away, snorting in laughter some as the Argonian had some difficultly, "Take care you two." he muttered under his breath.

**~~~So, chapter six. It might have a few errors in it because I'm running on about four hours of sleep. School is still an issue, and the final days are boiling down, so updates might not be as regular as they were. Plus, I started playing a new Khajiit character (my third one) called Rajo, which will be featured in a short story if I get around to it. I have a lot of other save files with different races that I might have shorts made with them, or full length things, depends on how people like them. So far my other characters are: Caelu(there's an accent over the 'u'), she's a Khajiit that focuses on two-handed weapons, plus she was the first character I made. Then there's Krii, who I attempted to make a well rounded character, but she started out in magic. The there's the others who I haven't really expanded on: Chases-the-Dragon (my male Argonian), Celes (a supremacist Altmer), Brassa (a patriotic Nord), and Rajo (a Khajiit that specializes in archery). Her story will be called ****Hunter's Discipline****. The last one will have a short up relatively soon. No annotations for this chapter. Also the next chapters might be what makes this rating change from T to M, please leave some feedback on that; I'll get to add nasty bits like gore and 'other things' if you guys want. Thank you for all the nice reviews so far. R&R**


	7. Comfort at Uttering Hills Cave

22nd of Frostfall, 4E 202

The sun was high above the pair as they galloped the horses on the path flanking the White River. Looking over his shoulder, Scouts-Many-Marshes could see the massive stone walls of the city and see faint specks of people. Glancing down, he saw the river and the paved path flow swiftly as they traveled. Nothing had harmed them so far, and occasionally they saw glimpses of foxes or wild goats. The air was still frigid and as the hour passed in their journey, the snow had let up to a drift.

Krii led them on the road until they spotted a waterfall, the pathway continuing over it by a bridge. On the opposite bank, Scouts-Many-Marshes could see smoke and faintly hear wood being chopped.

"There's a mill over that way." Krii told him as the horses stopped. "But we need to go forward to get to Gallows Rock, we might run into trouble though."

He shook his head, "Alright, do you know how much longer?"

Krii glanced at the sun and squinted, "About a hour, the pathway goes through the mountains, but it's not really a road, if you know what I mean." she watched him nod as she took the lead again, eyes darting around to spot any danger. The two climbed up, the whiteness of the snow almost blinding Krii's sensitive eyes as they progressed. But she pulled the dark cowl tighter and continued on without complaining.

Halfway through the quiet journey, she stopped suddenly, ears intent. He stopped the draft horse next to hers and watched her face contort in slight anger.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"A few thieves, Altmers I think. Dismount, we have to take them out quietly. There's probably more in the cave." Krii answered, her voice harsh with disdain.

In truth, Krii had believed she had wiped out the Summerset Shadows in Uttering Hills Cave, but to her surprise some had managed to survive. She was praying to the Nine that none of the Silver Hand had survived, and internally she was fearful of what she might find at the abandoned fort.

Scowling angrily, she went to the snowy ground and crouched, Scouts-Many-Marshes following her lead. They edged close to the camp, both moving slowly underneath the shadows. The darkness of both of their armor allowed them to transverse with ease, and Krii waited for one of the Altmer males to linger a little to long close to the shadows. With swiftness, Krii lunged out of the darkness and slit his throat, allowing the body to roll in the powdery snow and stain it crimson. His companion swiveled around in shock, hearing the dull thud of the corpse drop.

"Show yourself!" she snarled, yellow eyes transfixed on her dead friend. Before Krii could leap out of the shadows, Scouts-Many-Marshes had charged forth and stabbed the high elf in the throat to Krii's surprise. It left the Summerset thief wallowing on the ground in silent agony. Scouts-Many-Marshes stabbed her again and she fell stiff, blood pooling on the pureness of the snow. Krii assessed the situation and deemed it clear, before moving out of the dappled tree shade to him. She could feel a wave of raw emotions from him, and she approached him cautiously.

"That was all of them out here. Hurry though, more will come out soon. We need to leave." she whispered soothingly, trying to ease his building anxiety. He stood there staring at the Altmer he just had slain in silence, beady eyes unreadable.

"I just murdered someone..." he noted blankly, as Krii pulled him back to the horses with unease.

"Yes, but they would've killed you. It is a rough life out here, that you know. But _I know_ who and what will kill us more than you. Please listen when I say, _it's okay_ Scouts."

He suddenly looked very frail and with resignation, he allowed her to walk him back to the waiting draft horses numbly. She stopped him suddenly, concern in her eyes as she faced him, "Look at me." she whispered, repeating it until he rested his eyes on her.

"Do not let this bother you, Scouts-Many-Marshes. Skyrim is harsh mistress, and you need to be tough. Please, tell me you'll be okay, I don't want you to leave." Krii threw her arms around his chest, and he was still, staring over her shoulder at nothing. Krii kept on hugging him and then, very slowly he returned the embrace.

"Will you stay?" she asked in his ear, a snowflake landing delicately on his navy plume of feathers.

"Yes, I will stick by your side. I told you, until the trees themselves fade away." he recalled, resting his chin on her head.

Krii sighed and then released him, climbing on Night-Mare and settling in her mare's saddle. She could feel the emotions lightening, and then she led them forth to the old fort. They encountered no more threats but as they crested a hill, Krii came to a stop again. She pointed out over the hillside, finger hovering in the direction of a pond. A small island was in the center and Krii could see a few mudcrabs embedded in the shore's mud.

"That's Mara's Eye Pond. Through the trees over there, is Gallows Rock. I'm telling you right now, you might not like what's inside. I just pray that it's cleared out still. We'll continue on foot from here on out, in case we need to sneak up on anybody." Krii informed him as she rummaged through her bag for her daedric bow. Cursing lightly when she couldn't find it, she summoned the conjuration spell for Bound Bow instead. Scouts-Many-Marshes was watching her, a look of interest in his eyes.

"What could be in there?"

"A group called the Silver Hand. Many months ago when I was training with the Companions in Whiterun we came across this fort. You know about werewolves, right?" she added suddenly, mischief rising in her voice.

"Like in the stories? Not necessarily, but it's possible they exist. Why? Are you going to tell me that's your a werewolf?" he added with a smirk.

"Why, yes I am." she stated bluntly, her voice free of humor, "The Silver Hand are werewolf hunters, fierce and crazy bastards. A high ranking member of the Companions, Skjor, was killed in there on the night I first transformed. A good friend of Skjor was devastated, and we took out the remaining strongholds in retaliation. But a few members could still be alive." Krii was deep in reverie, and the Argonian looked at her with his head titled.

"You have a lot of history then. Are you still a...?" he left the question blank.

"A werewolf? Yes I am, but only when I need to be. You're taking it surprisingly well, but I think your still in shock from the incident at the cave back there. Let's go on ahead, if my tails starts flicking then there's danger up ahead. If it's flicking one way, then there's an enemy around the corner."

"Understood. Come on, let's head inside."

They left the horses hitched to a low tree branch and skirted the edge of the old fort, attempting to stay hidden in grass thickets or rock shadows. They neared the cold stone wall of the fort and Krii fell into a crouch. She edged around the few barrels at the entrance of the fort, sticking close to the wall.

The sun was beginning to set, though it was still close to midday. It had taken them two hours to arrive at Gallows Rock, and as Krii rounded the arch to the fort's courtyard she saw, once again, the rotting heads of other werewolves. She had to restrain a gag, and Scouts-Many-Marshes looked away from the macabre scene quickly, disgust apparent in his eyes.

The courtyard was ominously empty, and the Khajiit glanced around suspiciously. She deemed it clear and proceeded to the door cautiously, the heads of more werewolves lit sickeningly in the low torch light. She tugged the chain and watched the iron bars retreat into their slots, and then she crept along the shadows, Scouts-Many-Marshes following her silently. As they came to the end of the small dark hallway, Krii peered over the railing at the level below. A fire was casting shadows from somewhere in the next room, and Krii's stomach churned as the shape of humans became distinguished.

"Here we go." she muttered.

**~~~Chapter seven everyone, a little longer than others. No annotations for this chapter, but a few spoilers. As well, in the last chapter, Scouts-Many-Marshes wears ebony armor, which is technically wrong on my part because he teaches Light Armor. But, considering it's a dangerous mission, it's more safe for him. A little romance in this chapter. But I'm still considering making this rated M, as well, I'm sure you guys noticed the gore. It would be more detailed should it be rated mature. **

**R&R**


	8. Gallows Rock Massacre

22nd of Frostfall 4E 202

Krii hovered away from the lit torch, peering around the corner and the post, tail twitching in aggravation.

"Gods dammit." she hissed, summoning the conjuration spell. The spectral bow formed in her hands, the ghostly quiver filled with wispy translucent arrows. "There's two guards, the bastards must have taken back the hideout." Krii whispered to Scouts-Many-Marshes, ears flat against her head in irritation. He remained motionless, watching her draw the bow and hold her breath, pale eyes intent on the men as she moved forward.

The two hadn't heard her yet, as she cautiously moved to be in the shadow of the support beam, telling Scouts-Many-Marshes to stay behind. She faced him, drawing the bow sans arrow and then motioning for him to slit the other Silver Hand's throat that was closest to him. He understood the silent orders, and then Krii loaded one of the spectral arrows and focused her sights on the pale Nord eating a chunk of skeever meat with his friend. The other one was talking, but she couldn't focus on the words as she aimed for the eating man's jugular. With deadly precision, the arrow sped out of the dark shadows and before the talking Silver Hand could leap from his seat, Scouts-Many-Marshes grabbed his head and exposed the man's throat to the glimmering ebony dagger. With swiftness he had split his neck and let the man fall to the floor. Krii grinned at him as she let the spell dispel, but he didn't see her smile as he wiped the blade clean on the dead warrior's armor.

She emerged from the shadows like a snake, naturally black fur having helped her hide and then she jerked his head up forcefully, exposing his neck in a mock kill attempt. She dragged a long sharp ebony claw across his throat gently, and then smiled as his posture went rigid.

"You'd be dead by now..." she whispered lightly to him, before releasing his head. He turned to face her with a small grin at the sudden playfulness, and as Krii swiveled around she began searching the bodies for any spare coins. Finding a small sum of twenty Septims, a few potions, and ingredients, she focused on remembering which door they had to go through.

She stopped dead as her hands were clasped together roughly and a tail snaked around her legs, immobilizing them. Scouts-Many-Marshes rested his head on her shoulder in the odd position, and Krii could feel the spikes on his cheeks brush against her.

"You'd be in a predicament yourself..." he said in a hushed voice*, making Krii blush as he let her go. She remained silent, as she tried the door opposite of the fire pit, finding it unlocked.

The corridor was darker than the other and she fell back into a crouch, relying on Night Eye to see. Her boots splashed lightly in the puddle, making Scouts-Many-Marshes jumped somewhat as he followed her. Rounding the bend, she saw a rotting skeever corpse was by the stone wall. The large table was filled with fresh food and mead, worsening the Khajiit's fear of more of the Silver Hand. Though she had grown much stronger since her first trip here, they still unnerved her with the torturous tactics they used on the moon-born*. She was thankful she hadn't opened the door with the hanging corpse of some poor nameless fool who had gotten caught in their beast form.

Climbing the stair way, she pointed silently to the floor trap, and then to the spiked gate on hinges. She skirted around it, and he followed. Krii stopped suddenly, mouth curling in a snarl as she saw someone sitting at the table ahead. She summoned the bow again, and searched for any other Silver Hand members nearby. To her satisfaction, she found none and released the arrow, leaving the woman slumped over the table. She moved more slowly, the once alive werewolves in the cages, now dead and covered in miscellaneous wounds from sadistic testing and torture. They came to the end of the cells, and found an Orsimer writing, clad in fur armor. Krii nodded at Scouts-Many-Marshes and allowed him to sneak up behind the elf, using the piercingly sharp dagger to execute the silent kill.

They continued on, the darkness becoming comforting as they moved surreptitiously through the bedraggle fortress. They followed the path down into the lower levels, meeting a cave in and another door. Krii's stomach was knotting up as she silently threw it open, exposing a few more members, though not as many as she remembered. She called the bow again, and looked around the second level for a target. She found one, and released the arrow, forcefully shoving the man against the wall as it pierced his chest. The woman closest to them bolted upright from her chair and ran to the stairway to see what had caused the thump. Another man came down from the stairs, and saw the two interlopers hovering in the shadows.

"You're dead!" he bellowed, rushing towards them with his silver sword drawn. Krii lunged from the darkness, her daedric dagger in hand, as she ducked underneath him and lodged it in his abdomen. In a gurgled scream he dropped the silver sword and Scouts-Many-Marshes struck the killing blow.

The woman that had been inspecting her companion's corpse had drawn her bow and was aiming for the pair over the railing as they dashed up the stairway towards her, shooting a steel arrow into Krii's shoulder blade. Roaring in agony, the Khajiit stopped and let a deep feral growl escape her mouth. She threw her undamaged arm out to hold back Scouts-Many-Marshes who was coming to help. The Breton Silver Hand readied another arrow, moving back from the pair as Krii leaned her torso back in preparation.

"_KRII LUN AUS!_" erupted from her crimson painted face, and the Breton stumbled back, becoming engulfed in purple markings that swirled around her form and seeped in. They mapped her body out, consuming life from the woman quickly. She fell to the floor crippled, the hunting bow sliding across the room and to Krii's feet. Releasing Scouts-Many-Marshes from her free arm, she charged forward and cut the woman easily, the shout having done majority of the work.

They stood without talking, both of them panting lightly from the adrenaline rush. Krii called Grand Healing to both of her hands, and let the golden light cover her and Scouts-Many-Marshes. The steel arrow dislodged itself and dropped to the floor, covered in deep red. Both of their wounds healed, and Krii flexed her shoulder blade with satisfaction.

"Was that the Thu'um?" he asked quietly, a mixture of fear and admiration in his voice. Krii wasn't facing him, but he could see her body go stiff.

"Yes...Only one of the shouts though. There are many more, but I'm sorry that's the first one you saw." she replied slightly wistful.

"...Your name was in the shout." he whispered, suspicion laced in his comment.

Krii faced him suddenly, a small forlorn smile on her features, "You don't miss much do you?" she sighed suddenly, and turned back around to the open door, "It is...another story for another time. Not here, not now, and not yet." she moved forward again, coming into another small living space.

She could feel the heat from the fireplace, and she quickly took out the one man who hadn't heard the aggressive Thu'um from the next room.

"We're close to the inner sanctum. Be careful." she informed him stepping over the carcass. The pair descended down the passageway, and Krii glanced around the final door. Bile rose in her throat as she saw more bloody pikes and their 'decorations'.

"Bastards." she hissed, transferring the spell from restoration to conjuration. To the Khajiit's favor, only one man was in the main chamber. He was leaning over a table, intently studying something that the pair couldn't see. Krii readied her bow, but the Silver Hand turned and heard the arrow being placed against the rest.

He drew his sword swiftly, and held it in their direction, "Is someone there?" he called out, moving forward a step. Krii released the tension on the bowstring and quickly moved backwards into the darkness, cornering her and Scouts-Many-Marshes in a small puddle. The Silver Hand took a few more steps, eyes searching the room wildly, until he calmed and sheathed the weapon.

"Huh. I guess it was just my imag-" he stopped short as the apparition was plunged through his throat. Gasping for breath the Nord stumbled slightly, and another arrow dug itself into his knee*. The lame leg buckled and he fell to the floor, slowly suffocating as the duo came into view. A spark of recognition was in his eyes as he viewed the battle-scarred Khajiit, and when she readied an arrow at point-blank range, the blue eyes swarmed with bitter malice. The next arrow found itself in the man's forehead.

Krii kicked him to the side, and moved to the back of the room. She found the large familiar chest and threw it open, trying not to look at the mutilated beast on the table next to her. She was glad Aela had removed Skjor's body from here; he hadn't deserved to die in this gruesome fort, but that had been his fate. As she pocketed multiple jewels from inside the chest, she found a simple dark gray amulet that was emitting magika.

She held it up to Scouts-Many-Marshes, "Is this it?" she asked, the necklace's chain hanging from her fingers.

"Yes that's her Amulet of Zenithar, Shahvee will be elated that we have retrieved it." he grinned, and Krii tucked it away.

"Alright, that's everything of value from the chest. Let's get the hell out of here, we still have a date to arrange in Riften." Krii said with a sparkle of rascality in her pale sky blue eyes.

**~~~I spoiled y'all with this chapter, it's looonnnnggg. With innuendo too. ;) I came VERY close to making this chapter rated M, if you know what I mean. Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out way. It felt like the last chapter didn't remain at the top of the page for a while, guess I caught the posting rush on the category. Thank you all for the reviews! I've reached a milestone of ten consecutive reviews, I have never achieved this in all of my time as a writer here! So thank you again. Oh, side note: I will be continuing the story ****More Travels and Roads for Tomorrow**** with Rajo (originally a short that was going to be titled ****Hunter's Discipline****).**

**Asterisks:**

"**You'd be in a predicament yourself..." he said in a hushed voice*-This is an obvious suggestion; and I may make a short where Krii takes Scouts-Many-Marshes up on this offer. It will have to be rated M, again, for apparent reasons (read at own risk).**

**the moon-born*-Astrid's husband will call you moon-born (a nickname for werewolf) if you're a werewolf upon talking to him during the Dark Brotherhood Quests. I just like the sound of the word.**

**into his knee*-Enter generic arrow to the knee joke [**_**here**_**].**

**And finally, R&R. **


	9. Mixwater Mill

22nd of Frostfall, 4E 202*

"There are beds and food in here, we could rest for the day until continuing on for Riften." Scouts-Many-Marshes's voice called from a small room in Gallows Rock.

He glance up to see that Krii was pocketing any more ingredients she hadn't found in the next room over. She groaned to herself, "No way, there's too many evil spirits* here. Besides it'll take longer to get there if we stop to spend the night here."

She stopped her chore and found him fuddling through the dressers, holding out clothing to inspect.

"Are you done? I grabbed some venison steaks and horker jerky to snack on, plus a cooking pot and vegetables. I usually don't eat that much on my travels, so I don't have these luxury items." she said in mock snobbery.

Scouts-Many-Marshes laughed and put the clothing back, "Yeah, I suppose we should. You know the way right? There's no pathway down this side of the mountain."

Krii nodded, and pulled him away from the dresser, "Mmhmm, the land slopes down around here, though it is a little tricky. Come on." The two left the horrid dungeon, steeping outside to the courtyard and into the algid night air.

Aurora lights overhead, they made their way to the two waiting draft horses. Krii could see incredibly well in the dark, an innate trait from her ancestors, but tonight she didn't need Night Eye. It was as almost as well-lit as day, the snow reflecting a good deal of moonlight. Krii found her dark black horse where she had left her, and sauntered over with her Argonian in tow. She could hear his teeth chattering and huffed, not saying anything until they were back in the saddle.

A few minutes had passed as they crested the hill over looking the silvery pond, and moved down-hill. A steep drop flanked them as they moved underneath the dappled shadows of the trees. Krii glanced over to see a stone structure, and attached to the tree near it, she saw Spriggans. The glowing branch like creatures hadn't noticed them, much to Krii's happiness. She didn't fancy a run in with them, and quickly she snapped the reins setting Night-Mare into a gallop down the hazardous decline. She could feel Scouts-Many-Marshes piercing stare on her back as she sped the horse along, not understanding why Krii was hurrying.

The Spriggans glanced up, numerous buzzing insects flowing out of their chests. Krii's vision flashed yellow, and she had to blink quickly, "Hurry! They won't follow us once we're far enough away!" Krii yelled over her shoulder, dodging a low branch. The bees from followed after them in a mass, the buzzing sounds of wings filling the air.

Night-Mare huffed as her stamina dissipated and Scouts-Many-Marshes gasped as the insect hoard came after them, his voice quivering with fear, " What are they?" he called out.

"Spriggans, they're very territorial of their forests. We're almost off of the mountain!" Krii answered, spotting a Spriggan Matron as the horses carried them away. The great wooden spirit was haloed by a yellow aura around her arching antlers, as she watched the bees attempted to crowd around the two travelers.

Returning her bluish orbs to the pathway, she spotted a small ledge and let the draft horse jump, soaring over the stepped rocks and grass. Scouts-Many-Marshes followed on the bay equine, and the two found themselves back on a pathway. The cobblestone clacked in response to the sudden pressure, and as the Dragonborn listened, she could hear the droning fade.

Krii was panting from the adrenaline, looking around her, "I think they've stopped dogging us." she mumbled, loud enough for Scouts-Many-Marshes to hear.

"Yeah...where are we?" he asked hesitantly, looking around the straight road. A derivative stream of the White River could be heard and seen bordering the road, and Krii glanced around a little uncertain. Using her night vision, she could see the a silhouette of a few buildings down the route.

"There's a mill up that way. I believe it's called Mixwater Mill." she said, sky blue eyes transfixed. She suddenly rummaged through her bag, pulling out a tattered map that was neatly folded. Unfolding it she looked at her neat handwriting and little symbols marked on the old paper, tracing their long descent from Gallows Rock with her finger.

"Yep, we can ask to spend the night there." Krii looked at the name she had scribbled under the mill. "...Gilfre owns the mill." with that she refolded it and placed it delicately in her satchel, walking the tired horse down the road.

"Riften is far, it might take us another day or so." Krii added as Scouts-Many-Marshes came by her side.

"We've traveled a lot today, I hope she'll let us spend the night." he answered with exhaustion.

Krii didn't answer as they neared the mill, seeing an orange light from a flame. The noise of an ax slamming against wood made the Khajiit perk her ears in interest, _She's still up? At this hour? By the Gods it must be at least eleven at night. _Krii thought in amazment.

The two entered the light of the hanging torch, casting long shadows over Gilfre's form. The dark skinned Imperial woman jumped and stopped her work. She swiveled around with her ax held aggressively.

"What do you want?" she asked guarded, holding the weapon defensively and eying the two travelers on the large animals.

"Nothing too much. We're on our way to Riften, do you have a spare room by any chance? " the Khajiit inquired, her face darkened and her eyes staring at the woman.

Gilfre looked them over, and then lowered the ax a bit, "The two houses over there are empty, you can use them. My workers ran off to fight in the war; if you're interested I'll pay you for any wood you chop. I could use help." she pointed to two large houses.

"Sounds fair enough." Scouts-Many-Marshes came into view, making the Imperial woman flinch slightly at his appearance.

She straightened up as the two dismounted the horses and walked towards the a house with them, finding the keys. Picking up the torch, she let the light fall over the door and into the room.

Krii kicked an empty wine bottle out of the way with her foot as she opened the door. "They left in a hurry, so the houses are in disarray. But there are beds, and you two are free to use them," the Imperial noted.

Krii summoned Candlelight, casting a brilliant white brightness over her head and making the two shield their eyes before adjusting. She called Flames and lit the hearth, dispelling the harsh ball of light for the gentle glow of embers.

"You can hitch your horses near the mill, and there's plenty of game around here if you two want to hunt. This isn't an inn, but I'll offer what I have, if you're willing to work or pay." Gilfre told them stiffly as she swiveled around and walked back to her to the chopping block.

"Thank you." Krii called as the woman left, before turning back to the disheveled home. "Settle in," she whispered quietly to Scouts-Many-Marshes, "We have to leave early if we want to get there sooner."

**~~~Sorry if this one isn't as good. I'm in a bit of a writer's lazily phase, and this part was needed to get them out of Gallows Rock. I'm surprised the last chapter didn't get many reviews, except for Noodle12 (you're a good fan! Thanks! :-D ) **

**Only two asterisks this time, a partial mistake on my part and a fun fact about Krii:**

**22****nd**** of Frostfall, 4E 202*- Frostfall isn't November like I though, it's equivalent to October. Sorry about this!**

**too many evil spirits*-Krii's first area of Magika she practiced in was Conjuration, so she's a little superstitious. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. **

**R&R**


	10. Dragon Tongue

23rd of Frostfall, 4E 202

Moon flitted in through the rough roof slats as the fire's embers smoldered underneath the burnt wood. Krii lay on the borrowed bed, arms resting behind her as she stared upwards, breathing softly as the Argonian from across the room continued on with the conversation.

"So the Hist is similar to one of the Nine Divines?" she said lazily, sleep coating her words.

"Yes and no. Argonians are descendants of the Hist. The tree plays a major role in worship back in Black Marsh, or so Stands-In-Shallows told me. I don't remember much of Black Marsh." Scouts-Many-Marshes confessed, equally tired. "The sap causes hallucinations, and when we are little we ingest it. This is how we get our names."

Krii hummed absent mindlessly, before he continued with intrigue in his voice, "And what of your name? You said it was a long story back in Gallows Rock."

The Khajiit let a small grin fall over her face as she stared upwards at the silvery light flooding in, "Krii is from the dragon's tongue. It means _kill_." she felt the air turn tense as she paused for dramatic effect, "The dragons gave it to me. Some of them speak, the ones close to Alduin are very vocal in combat." she let a small chuckled escape inadvertently, before continuing a little disheartened.

"I came to Skyrim from Cyrodiil, and had the misfortune to run into a group of Stormcloaks being ambushed by Imperials. Considering Ulfric was with them, it led us straight to the headsman's ax. I find it funny that they considered a Khajiit apart of a Nord's rebel alliance actually."

Krii sighed at the brigade of memories, "Helgen burned when Alduin arrived, it allowed us to flee...except for those who were unfortunate enough to be first in line. After escaping I headed to Riverwood, and the towns' people asked that I see Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to tell him about the dragon's return. A few weeks had passed after I had done some tasks for the court wizard when the Western Watchtower guards reported another dragon attack."

Krii paused again, her hand fiddling with her Amulet of Akatosh, "Mirmulnir was his name I believe...during the fight he yelled in his tongue, '_Kaaz, qahnaariin do fin dovah!* You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor_.'* I remember it so vividly."

"When all of the guards and myself had taken him down, I was the one to deal the killing blow. When I was summoning my spell, Mirmulnir was growling, '_Pahlok. Rek krii fin dov, Dovahkiin*, _.' He hissed _krii_ so bitterly that it made me shake in fear."

Scouts-Many-Marshes was silent in awe, and Krii could almost see the beautiful sunny friends of Whiterun covered in copious amounts of blood when she closed her eyes, "I took it as my name, and later asked the leader of the Greybeards* about it. He explained what it meant."

"So what was it before, Krii?" he asked, the name rolling on his tongue in the shadows. Weariness was encasing both of them quickly.

"...Ja'jodar*. When I was growing up in Chasemoor I was apprenticing under the village's top mage, S'Rajo*. She taught me the in the Schools of Conjuration and Destruction. I left Chasemoor when I was young, and my travels brought me to Skyrim. I attended the Collge of Winterhold and mastered most of the schools of magicka. I'm trying to focus on weaponry now instead of magic." her voice almost dripping with exhaustion, the Khajiit let her eyes close and muttered the last few words.

"I have been to many places in Skyrim..." she yawned and without warning fell out of consciousness similar to the Argonian across the room.

25th of Frostfall, 4E 202

The two had traveled at a leisurely pace the following two days across the Rift's steamy marshes. Mammoths had been spotted on the horizon, and sabre cats had ambushed the duo a few times. Krii had kept her healing spell active, and had slain the aggressive cats quickly. Though apart from the few attacks, the journey had been peaceful. She had opted against using the roadways, driving the draft horses through the warm water and over the fallen trees as they crossed the large soggy plain. During the night they camped near larger ponds of water, cooled down in the winter's breeze but still warm. It served them with fresh fish and the luxury ability to bathe and clean the well-dried grime from Gallows Rock off.

They rode the horses up into the woods surrounding the Rift early on the third morning, and as the sight of the pools of steamy water faded against the backdrop of the sun coming up they became engulfed in the tree's vibrant shades of orange, yellow, and red. Snow was still seen occasionally, but it was warmer than Eastmarch had been, and Krii and Scouts-Many-Marshes were thankful.

The carried on passed old buildings and found no other trouble besides the occasional wolf pack camped at an old fort. They had spent hours on the worn roadways, seeing a rare farmer with a painted cow* who would muttered a greeting. The two had crested a hill in the road and with happiness sparkling in Krii's pale eyes, she stopped Night Mare.

"Lake Honrich. We're almost there." she said it faintly, her breath quick. Without warning, she snapped the reins and set the horse galloping down the roadway, and across the wide lake she could see the faintness outline of Riften.

"Slow down!" Scouts-Many-Marshes yelled at her, following suite.

"We're heading home!" she yelled, happy laughter filling her voice as she continued on.

**~~~~Ah ha! There is the long awaited next chapter. I apologize for the hiatus, school has started again. As well, writer's block had settled in. Hope you guys are still hanging in there. I know I'm going to start playing Skyrim much more when Dawnguard comes out for the PS3.**

**Oh, and thank you guys for the reviews. In response to one of the comments, yes I know this is corny. It is my first romance fanfiction. As well, Krii asks Scouts-Many-Marshes to kill for her because she explains it's necessary. Skyrim marriage goes by fast, and is explained in-game that there is little time for romancing. I hope you guys appreciated the origin story, I didn't focus on Scouts-Many-Marshes story mainly because I can't stand when authors write some crappy origin story for in-game characters; so I wrote about him talking about the Hist; the Argonian's sort-of religion. I'll explain everything else with asterisks...**

**Asterisks:**

_**Kaaz, qahnaariin do fin dovah!* -**_** roughly means, 'Khajiit, vanquisher of the dragons!' he doesn't actually say this, so the words are plucked from the Elder Scrolls wikia**

_**You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor.'**_** *-he does say this in game. **_**Balaan**_** means 'worthy' and **_**hokoron**_** means 'enemy'.**

_**Pahlok. Rek krii fin dov, Dovahkiin*-**_**Literally, 'Arrogance. She kill the dragons, Dragonborn.' The last part is said sarcastically.**

**leader of the Greybeards*** **- Every one's favorite dragon Paarthunax (unless your favorite dragon is Alduin or a boss)**

.**..Ja'jodar*-Khajiiti tongue for 'apprentice (Ja) wizard(jo) thief (dar)(as in clever)' literally**

**S'Rajo*-Different from my archer character in **_**More Travels and Roads for Tomorrow**_**, in Khajiiti tongue this means/describes: adult(S') well-renowned(Ra) wizard (jo)**

**farmer with a painted cow*-a random encounter in-game, the farmer gives the cow to giants as a sacrifice.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**R&R**


	11. The Guest List

25th of Frostfall, 4E 202

The marriage of Scouts-Many-Marshes and Krii had been arranged for the evening of the 29h, allowing the tired Khajiit to find her way to Honeyside and greet her housecarl, Iona, with a hug. She turned a suspicious eye to the Argonian, reaching for her dagger before being stopped by Krii.

"Iona, this is Scouts-Many-Marshes," she kept her wary stare, and Krii continued quickly, "He will be...staying with us from now on." she finished awkwardly. A thin smile split the housecarl's face, understanding sparking her eyes.

"Your new beau?" she inquired.

"Soon to be husband." Krii chuckled slightly embrassed, and watched as Iona hastily shook hands with Scouts-Many-Marshes.

The home had been well kept, her many achievements glistening in the glow of the fire that heated both of their faces. Considering it was mid-winter, both races appreciated it greatly while the Nord chuckled at them from the cooking pot.

"Do you like it?" Krii noted suddenly, as she settled with a piece of seared slaughterfish.

"It's lovely, much better than anything I've had to live with." Scouts-Many-Marshes noted, glancing at the daggers, shields, and books Krii had collected. Krii smiled, her anticipation gone.

"The porch is out that door, if you follow the staircase down you can go to Lake Honrich or to the stables. Occasionally the caravans come by. Downstairs is the basement, there's an alchemy table and arcane enchanter, and Iona's room. Outside of the house, down that alleyway, there's the garden." she informed him, finishing the fish.

"My Thane," Iona interrupted suddenly, causing Krii to glance up, "about the wedding? Have you invited people?" she knocked the spoon against the pot.

The Khajiit's ears flattened in suprise, groaning she shook her head.

"I suspect I can hire a few people to run the news. There's a few days, and considering Hofgrir let's me borrow horses I could persuade him to help. Maybe even Sigaar can help shuttle people." Krii's voice was laced with irritation at herself.

"I would like Shahvee, Stands-In-Shallows, and Neetrenaza to come." Scouts-Many-Marshes said.

"Right," Krii took out a roll of parchment from the cupboard and some charcoal, writing their names quickly, " and then there's a few people I would like. I will send word to the College of Winterhold, my brother and his wife*, and maybe some people from the Companions." her voice became distant as she scribbled down their names, adding Iona's name as she receive a cough of indignation.

She held her list out, the black words trailing down in a neat stack. The Argonian and the Nord looked at it approvingly, as they read the following names.

_Shahvee_

_Stands-In-Shallows_

_Neetrenaza_

_Tolfdir_

_Phinis_

_Sergius_

_Faralda_

_J'zargo_

_Onmund_

_Brelyna_

_Fel & Jenassa_

_Aela_

_Vilkas_

_Farkas_

Scout's beady eyes glittered at all of the names, and Krii blushed at this.

"I know quite a bit of people," she confessed quietly.

"I'd say. But not everyone will show, some will probably opt not to come." he noted, eyes trailing over the unfamiliar names.

Krii sighed slightly, "Um, I think more will come than not. You are forgetting who I am, Scouts-Many-Marshes." she said playfully. She watched his grin falter and set off with the list, determination sparkling in her eyes.

"You can stay here and get settled, I will run these errands and be back soon. Iona can show you around if you need it."

Krii slipped out of the house, stars beginning to twinkle overhead as she set off to see the Jarl in Mistveil Keep. Torches were burning brightly and the streets were still busy as people ran to finish their jobs. Walking through the long court and receiving some arched eyebrows, she approached Laila Law-Giver hesitantly.

"Dragonborn, what a suprise to see you. What brings you here?" she noted in suprise as Krii stopped.

"I wish to procure some of the Rift's soldiers for some...errands." Krii choose her words carefully.

Laila furrowed her brow, "What kind of errands?"

"I need some people to come to a wedding and need a means of letting them know. I'm more than willing to pa-"

"Your wedding?" Laila began laughing happily, "No Krii, I will not accept your payment. I will be happy to lend some of the guards. Where are they headed to?"

Krii grinned, suddenly feeling happy, " I need some sent to the College of Winterhold, and some to go to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. And then I need a very brave, _or stupid_," she muttered to herself, "lot to go to the Pale and deliver the news to my brother. I think Sigaar will be happy to help in shuttling people, I would like to send him to the Windhelm docks. The wedding is on the 29th." she handed the Jarl the list, and watched as she partly ripped it into neat pieces.

"Guards," she called sharply as a group came bounding up to her. She handed two the list portion containing members from the College of Winterhold. Two others were granted the list containing members of the Companions, and a burly trio were handed the list containing the two names of Krii's brother and sister-in-law. Laila threw Krii an understanding look at this part. Finally, she gave the names of the Argonians to a woman who would talk to Sigaar.

Krii said her goodbyes and gave her thanks, retreating out of the Keep and walking towards the Bee and Bard for a drink. She was greeted warmly and nodded at Sapphire who was watching her curiously from her post on the wall. Ordering some fine Blackbriar mead, she sat back and sipped at it, contemplating the speed at which the guards could deliver the news.

Of course, she felt an enormous amount of pity for the hulking men that had gotten the unfortunate job of delivering it to Fel and Jenassa. Her brother, though quiet and studious, was unpredictable and sometimes eccentric. Jenassa was cold and calculating to strangers, and Krii was aware of her reputation as an assassin; part of the reason Fel married the Dunmer. Fel had been apart of the Thieves' Guild, The Dark Brotherhood, and had studied a short time at the College. He was less well-know than Krii, but had established a ruthless reputation for blood-lust and Draconian torture. She wondered how his reply would come back, he wouldn't want to be escorted by the guards to Riften. He was too proud for it. She figured sending the remaining guards carrying their dead companions' heads on pikes would be fitting. He would be arriving on his palomino horse Prancer probably.

"Poor bastards." Krii muttered, slugging down the mead.

**Back again my dear readers. I must apologize for this ridiculous hiatus, but I will admit a new one will be enacted soon, for next week entails four finals. As well, the computer containing the chapters was corrupted and had them (along with all other preferences) deleted. This chapter is not the greatest, but it's needed to introduce some ground for the following chapters. It will introduce the wedding of course, Fel (Krii's brother), and other tidbits.**

**I've thought about uploading a portion of this called '**_**Snippets: Outtakes from Of Furs, Tails, and Scales**_**' which would include portions I took out, thought about writing, or explanations. I still may upload it, but right now I really need to be studying for that Biology final. **

**Oh, and asterisks of course:**

_**my brother and his wife*, **_**Fel (Dragon tongue for Feral) was scheduled to get his own story and still will. He is an...interesting character and will be later explained (along with other characters) in a small outline called '**_**Snippets**_**'. This will also introduce my first characters and give basic information on them, to later be used short stories. **

**Thanks for reading, R&R.**


End file.
